


Not The Only One

by HopelessStar



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fantasy Violence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have a thing against Ash this season ok?, I haven't written in awhile, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon - Freeform, Self-Insert, Villains to Heroes, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessStar/pseuds/HopelessStar
Summary: Nadia only wanted one thing, and to get that thing she went down a path that maybe she didn't want to do. But it was better than nothing right? Even if it meant working under Team Skull as a hired hand. She could leave whenever she wanted, someone just had to give her a reason too.Maybe Gladion understands more than she thinks.





	1. How I Got Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue of sorts
> 
> Dec 13th 2019 Edit -   
> Made some minor changes. Spelling errors, realized a few sentences I thought I had typed weren't there, so added those to better the flow.

She still remembered how her best friend had come into her life. The one person she could count on.

 

_“What do you want for your birthday darling?”_

_“I want a pokemon mom!”_

_Her mother frowned, as she typically did whenever her daughter brought up pokemon. “Do you know which one?” She asked, her voice cold though the young girl didn't know it at the time._

_“I want a Poochyena, like Uncle has.”_

_The mother sipped quietly at her tea, daughter smiling brightly at her._

_“Keep advancing with your studies and your father and I will discuss the possibility.”_

_“Thank you momma!”_

 

_Of course in an attempt to please her mother she studied nearly nonstop. She had been sitting as the second or third highest grade in her class until she skyrocketed to first. And in her free time she studied even more, reading up on Pokemon care and such. She filled her young brain with as much information on Pokemon as she could, rivaling a pokedex in her accuracy and knowledge._

_There was only one trait that rivaled her knowledge, her passion for pokemon. She always dreamed of starting a journey of her own. Just her and her Pokemon, going wherever the wind took her. Even if she was limited to the time she wasn’t at school, studying, her extra lessons, or gymnastics and dance, she tried to interact with Pokemon as much as she could. Her vacations to her Uncle’s ranch and nursery in the Hoenn region was always her favorite._

 

_“Uncle Bastien!” She ran over, leaping into his arms to hug him as tightly as her twelve year old frame would allow._

_“Nadia, it’s nice to see you again!” He chuckled, squeezing her even tighter to make her giggle and squirm. “Your mom said you wanted a poochyena?”_

_“Yeah! Just like one of yours! It’ll be my starter, and as soon as I can start a journey, we will make the best team!” Nadia was smiling so hard. Though her uncle wasn’t smiling as wide as he put her down._

_Camelia cleared her throat and gestured towards the other breeder and his litter. “Why don’t you check out this litter first? You might find one you like here.” Though why her mother had brought in another breeder wasn't totally lost on the young girl. She didn't know why, but her mother didn't want her to leave._

_Her long black ponytail swayed behind her as she hurried over to see the much larger litter. While her Uncle only had four, this breeder had eight! And while she waited outside the pen, they all took notice of her right away and started begging for her attention with yips. Bastien helped her into the pen and she was instantly swarmed with the pups, all eager for her attention. Short fur was brushed to a glimmering shine of health. Most Poochyena had red eyes, but a few of these ones had blue eyes, they were all so pretty. But in her mind, Nadia had already categorized them. Show pups._

_“Sit!” She asked, and most of them sat. “Spin?” And several of them spun. All obedient, all pretty, and none of them were biting or even scratching her. Checking a few of their paws she saw that they didn’t have any, they were declawed. She frowned and stood up._

_“Well?” Her mother asked, clearly expecting an answer._

_“I want to check out Uncle’s.” She was already lifting her arms for her Uncle in a silent question for assistance, of whom obliged. Nadia never saw the frown on her mother’s face, already looking towards the smaller litter that she was happier to meet. Looking over the pen, the four pups were showing a healthy amount of caution before they went back to their play._

_They stopped again as Nadia stepped into the pen and she kneeled before laying carefully on her back. She closed her eyes, letting the more wary pups sniff at her and give them a few minutes to adjust to her being there. When she sat up, all but one of them were fine with her being there. The fourth pup growled, baring his teeth._

_“Nadia,” Her Uncle started to warn before she shook her head._

_“It’s okay.” She slowly held her hand out to the bristled pup. He was the largest, and probably thought he was alpha. Of course he wouldn’t accept her right away. And what did the seemingly aggressive pup do? He bit._

_Camelia gasped in shock and started to yell, telling Bastien to get Nadia out of the pen. The male was still growling, even around the flesh in his hand. Nadia wasn’t crying, her gaze was firm, a challenge to the pup. When he let go to get a better grip, she beat him to it. Grabbing his scruff she flipped him over, pinning him gently but firmly on his back. He wiggled, yipped and squirmed, but could not get away. His growling turned to whines and Nadia knew she had won, so she released the pup._

_Ears folded, the pup looked up at her almost sadly. She offered her hand one more time and he licked gently at her fingers. Said fingers soon scratched at the pups cheek and ear._

_“I knew she could handle herself.”_

_“But she got bit!”_

_“It’s a Poochyena rite of passage Camelia. And she did exactly what the mother would have done. She knows her stuff.” At least her Uncle was proud._

_The male pup was now in her lap, quite enjoying the attention he was getting. His eyes closed as he yipped softly and butted his head into her hands._

_“I think I’m going to name you Shadow.” The girl smiled, looking down at her new chosen partner. “Is that okay?” He barked happily, tail wagging quickly. He may not have been the prettiest, with probably the shaggiest fur of the lot, but he was her’s._

 

“Hey Nabbs!” Nadia, now pulled from her memories of easier days, opened one blue eye to glare at the blue haired member of Team Skull who had called her attention.

“You’re with me today, so get your rear in gear and let’s go get some stuff!” The idiot gestured and posed, trying to act like the boss.

“Fine Thing One, but don’t think you are getting much out of me today.” She sighed, standing and running a hand through her now short hair, fingering the purple tipped locks she had dyed. Then she tapped the silver bell hanging from her choker, instantly grabbing Shadow’s attention. “Shadow, heel.” The now Mightyena took his place at her side and fell into step beside her.

Eight years had passed since that day where she met her faithful companion. Nadia would have thought things would have gone much differently though.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Nadia Narcisse, the eldest and only daughter of the Narcisse line that hails from the Kalos region. Her mother was originally from the Hoenn region, but moved to Kalos and married to the very wealthy Matheo Narcisse. Both of her parents were firm in their beliefs, and that was men ran the family while women ran the household. Nadia’s adventurous nature fit nowhere in the script her parents had written for her. 

And what do most teenagers do when their parents won’t listen to them and they think they can take on the world? They run.


	2. Grit My Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't think there is any way to get out of her current situation, that nothing she do will make it better. Her supposed allies have something else to say about it. Why not make her life worse?
> 
> Dec 13th Edit -   
> More minor editing.

Her jaw was clenched, chin raised as her blue eyes looked down at the Team Skull grunts she was stuck with today. Out of all of them, she had to say she hated Tupp and Rapp the most. Zipp wasn’t so bad, he was much more of a follower than a leader. But Tapp and Rapp seemed to think that they were superior to  _ her _ of all people. Nadia’s sneer was visible, even under the bandana, she could have beaten them easily, this she knew. Even if they each sent out all three of their Pokemon, Nadia was certain they wouldn’t be able to take her down.

“Screw this, I’ve told you I’m not stealing from kids.” Lunch money, Pokemon, whatever it was they thought they had to gain Nadia didn't want any of it. She may have been working with them for money (even if the amount was stupidly small) but she still had her own moral code. At the top of that list was battling people who couldn't fight for themselves decently. And that put younger kids right near the top.

“Yo, you know you won't get your pay today if you don't.” Tupp sneered back, Rapp was quick to join in on the mocking.

“Yeah, little Nabbs won't get paid if she don't listen!” The pink haired girl had to be the most annoying.

“Yeah, yeah. Say hi to Captain Ilima, or even Kahuna Hala for me would ya?” Her eyes narrowed, daring them to say anything as she turned around to leave. Shadow followed, staying in step with her as usual. “Well, looks like we are going to have to earn our keep elsewhere today, huh Shadow? Guess we should head to one of the berry farms to start?”

“Aroo!” The mightyena pawed at the ground once, his way of saying yes.

“Thought you'd agree.” She sighed, already pulling the black and white edged bandana away from her mouth and crumpling the fabric in her fist before shoving it into her pocket. A cap was pulled out from the pouch at her hip. Nadia sighed as she shook it out to get its shape back, her locks of black and purple hair getting hidden under it.

“Why do I even bother?” She asked, reaching down she stroked Shadow's head as he whined at her. The Black Bandit, both a blessing and a curse to Alola. Team Skull hadn't been as brave before she came along, but as soon as they had back up the gang had gotten more daring. She still kept them limited to people who could at least fight back when she was around, and though she made an effort when not beside Team Skull, some people had to have connected the dots by now. Not many people who weren't tourists had a Mightyena, her scruffy but most faithful companion wasn't a Pokemon seen wandering the islands wild. And that combined with her Houndoom? Should have been a dead giveaway but no one said anything about it.

Maybe they were trying to give her a chance to set things right? Nadia snorted, shaking her head. It was too late to fix things, not properly at least. That, and she didn’t even know how. She was old enough to understand that an apology was just words, and unless she stopped her actions it didn’t mean anything.

Another long sigh, and she had to reassure Shadow that she was fine when a cold nose pressed against her hand. “Just stuck in my own head. You know how it is.” Her smile was soft as she stroked his ear, and he rumbled softly. Yeah, he understood her. Eight years they had been partners, they knew each other nearly inside and out.

 

Nadia walked to the farm, and as per usual the lady was kind enough. “You remember the rules right?”

“Yep.” Her expression was as stoic as ever as she released her houndoom. “I’m allowed to keep one basket, and I get paid for every other basket I bring in.” She was already setting up the harnesses on her canine pokemon. “Do you mind if I take a single tomato, cucumber and a small head of lettuce as well?”

“Of course.” The lady gave her a soft smile, but that seemed to be the end of the conversation as she turned to someone else. Their conversation was much more friendly and animated. Blue eyes rolled as she clipped the baskets to the harnesses, shushing the houndoom when she began to growl.

“It's fine Shade, I promise.” Hands soothed down the pelt of the canine, scratching and rubbing her neck until Shade calmed down. “That's my girl. We are fine by ourselves. Always have, always will.” Her smile faded as she turned away and began the long walk through the berry fields.

Figy berries were on the top of her list, same with Wiki as those were her team favorites. Some Mago berries were also added as a treat for herself. Nadia was so far into her own head that she didn't notice when the other workers talked to her. The canine pokemon growling at them if they wouldn't drop it and leave her alone. 

 

When she finally took notice of the others, all of her baskets were full and she was ready to go. Maybe actually reaching out to someone might be a good idea to start? But, why? Why would she? She was with Team Skull, and basically everyone knew it. Word travels fast through tight knit communities such as those on the Alola Islands. Practically everyone knew of the Black Bandit, her calculating nature and her ability to turn almost any battle situation into her favor. Even though she kept some of the more serious antics down, Nadia helped as much as she harmed.

Damned if she did, damned if she didn't. So why bother trying if the results would end up the same no matter what she did?

She didn't spare the glares any glances, just focusing on watching her step as she carried her two baskets towards the gate. The owner looks quite pleased at the nine baskets that were brought forth between her and her pokemon. Minus the one she was allowed to keep that was.

She separated the berries from the produce into bags, layering them into plastic containers so nothing got too squished. Baskets returned, she got paid.

“Thank you.” She tried to smile and add some warmth to her voice, that wasn’t so hard? Who was she kidding, Nadia never really sounded friendly to anyone on a good day.

 

Not bothering to return her Pokemon to their balls, Nadia started to walk towards the road. Some deli meat and bread with her vegetables would make lovely sandwiches, and if she looked at some other on sale snacks she would still have money left over.

“Rapp and Tupp are idiots. I don’t need their money for doing shit I don’t want.” Nadia snorted, shifting the bag onto her arm so that a hand could rest on Shade’s shoulder.

“Hou.” She barked, rubbing her head against Nadia’s side. Nadia smiled, fixing Shade’s collar that held her mega stone. Shifting the bag again she focused on walking when she heard one of the few voices she was sick of hearing.

“Getting in our way wasn’t a good move, little  _ lady _ .”

Oh no, only someone could sound so stupidly confident, and set Shade growling up a storm instantly.

“I’m so sorry, it was an accident!” Tupp was using his greater height to stare down at the blonde girl, and in her hands? An egg, and she certainly didn’t seem like a trainer. She had no way to defend herself, and Tupp knew that of course, the coward.

“Then you’ll pay for that accident by handing over that egg now.” Rapp’s obnoxious vice piped up, grating at her ears.

“Not if I have anything to say you dipshits! Shade, front and center!” Nadia was in control, even as she darted across the road to stand in front of the girl. Her Pokemon knew her well, Shade was in front and ready to battle while Shadow was behind them in a defensive position.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t a party pooper.”

“Yeah, you party pooper!”

Stupid petty insults, they wouldn’t rile her up that easily. “You got a choice, the quick and easy way, or the slow and hard way for you. Make your choice, and make it quick. I’m feeling very impatient right now.” Her mood instantly soured, eyes hardening with her anger as she glared down the grunts. They knew full well they couldn’t beat her, they had tried and failed too many times. Even giving herself a handicap of only using Shadow, they still lost sorely.

“Tsk. Fine, an egg isn’t worth the time and effort anyhow.” The blue haired punk glared at her for several moments longer than needed to, clearly just trying to waste her time and rile her up further before he turned around and swaggered away.

 

“What do you think Rapp, is someone getting too big for her britches?” Tupp glanced over his shoulder at Nadia, checking to make sure that they were out of hearing range.

“Yeah, Nabbs is getting way too big for her britches.” Rapp sneered right back.

“You know what that means?”

“We knock her down a peg or two?”

“You know it sister.”

  
  


Nadia continued to glare at the trio, making sure they left. Only once they turned the corner and were out of sight did she loosen her grasp on her key stone, the pendant still hidden underneath her shirt.

“Shade, no more.” The houndoom instantly calmed down at the command, both of the canines returning to her side. In turn, Nadia gave the doe eyed girl her full attention. “Are you okay? They didn’t get a chance to do anything right?”

Green eyes blinked as the girl attempted to gather her wits again. “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you so very much! I was so scared they were actually going to make off with the egg.”

“Like the idiots would have known how to care for it.” She sighed, shaking her head.

“Lillie!” Several voices called at once, several other people their age running over. And these faces she knew, a bunch of the trial Captains. Or wannabe trial Captains as Nadia viewed them. It was one thing to be friends and hang out, but why do it at what was considered Pokemon school? Surely they were too stupid to run a trial if they still had that much to learn about Pokemon and battling.

“Lillie! Are you okay? Team Skull didn’t pull anything did they?” Mallow ran over the quickest, hands resting on Lillie’s shoulders and giving her and the egg a thorough look over.

“Yes, I’m fine! This nice trainer stepped in before they could do anything.” Lillie smiled, gesturing carefully with one arm to keep the egg secure. “I’m sorry, I never introduced myself. I’m Lillie, and these are my friends Mallow, Lana, Kiawe and Sophocles.” Her smile was genuine, though the others were looking between Nadia and her pokemon. Like most of the Island dwellers, they seemed to be connecting the dots.

“I’m Nadia, and these are my partners Shadow the Mightyena, and Shade the Houndoom.” The dots clicked, and the looks turned to wary, or in Kiawe’s case, contempt. Of course  _ they _ knew of the Black Bandit and her pokemon. Even if she was careful not to use their names when under the mask. “Well, I’m sorry to interrupt your time out with your friends. I’ll get going, nice to meet you Lillie.” Nadia didn't care about making friends anyway.

Too bad, Lillie was such a nice girl. Probably someone who wasn’t in town often by her lack of knowledge about Team Skull in general. Oh well, you win some, you lose some.

“It was nice to meet you Nadia! I hope to see you around some time.” She was waving excitedly but carefully to not jostle the egg.

 

Not all good things could last though. The trip to the market was nice and quiet, and she even got a good deal on some canned vegetable soup, and some deli meat for the sandwiches. And the walk was pleasant, with still plenty of time before dinner. Leaving Nadia with some time to kill.

“Maybe we can get some training in, how does that sound?” Both of her companions barked happily, tails wagging with delight. A late lunch first though.

This path took her just to the outskirts of town to a motel that didn’t get much use. Three floors, each with eight units each, all of it covered in graffiti and Team Skull S’s. There were a few other grunts lounging about. This may not have been their main headquarters, but the team on Melemele Island still needed a place to stay. And this run down place was it.

She lived on the bottom floor, and she found it easiest to get in an out being right on the corner. Two purple b’s were spray painted across her door, but something didn’t look quite right from a far.

Getting closer, she saw that the two windows into her suite were broken, and the door handle was busted off. Eyes narrowed into a glare as she nudged the door open to look inside.

Nadia brought a hand to her mouth, eyes watering at the stench in the room. Scorch marks littered nearly everything, layered with Sludge Bomb muck, and nearly everything was broken or outright destroyed. Her closet door was off its hinges, and her clothes littered the floor, torn and cut into shreds. Shadow and Shade were going between whimpering at the smell, and growling in fury.

And Nadia was no better. Under her tears and her hand, she was furious. She had worked hard to buy the few clothes she had, and that bag of pokemon pellets (as much as she preferred  to try and feed her friends better than that) had been expensive. And she had just fixed up the bed after the last time they had attacked her room. No, this wasn’t the first time, but it would be the last.

Nadia was snarling as she ran out of her room. “Tupp, Rapp! Show your faces you cowards! I’ll kick your asses into next week!” She shouted and yelled, with no response.

“Tupp, Rapp and Zipp aren’t back yet. They said they had something important to do.” One of the other grunts leaned over the railing.

Nadia screamed, a wordless cry of anger and frustration as she stormed back into her room. Her door was slammed, but without the knob it swung open again. The sandwich was slapped together, the young woman too angry to put the proper care into her food. The berries were cut haphazardly and put into bowls, mixing what pellets she could salvage so that her Pokemon could still eat. The sandwich was torn into, eaten only because she had to eat rather than take the time to enjoy it. Everything she could salvage, she threw into a bag to keep it safe, and once everyone was done, she left to train.

 

It was dark, and the trio knew full well that Nabbs was going to be totally pissed at them. Good, that was their intention. They were idiots, but they knew that when she was this angry she trained for a long time, giving them plenty of time to prepare.

Prepare what you ask? The Black Bandit’s downfall.

“Yo, get your behinds out of here, the lot of ya.”

“You heard my bro, get outta here!” While Tupp and Rapp didn’t have much in the way of command, they still had some respect from their fellow grunts. So the others started wandering off, not wanting to be here for whatever was going to go down.

“We got everything sis?” Tupp was brandishing the egg he had stolen, the same one he had tried to take earlier. Who knew sneak attacks were more effective in getting what you want?

“You bet bro!” The pink haired girl held out the bag of pokeballs, all stolen from the Pokemon Center, and Zipp held a bag with evolutions stones stolen from one of the market stalls.

“Perfect. Let’s plant it and call for our favorite Officer.” They were about to taste victory. “The Black Bandit is about to fall.”


End file.
